The letter
by Chibionna
Summary: You'll have to read to find out the pairing. This started out as a real letter, but turned into a one-shot. I seriously can't think of a good summary without giving the pairing away. So, just read and review please. I'm asking nicely. MF,Lime


Hey baby.

I miss you so much right now. Maybe this was a mistake, you going on this mission. But what's done is done and we can't change it now.

I can't help but look at your picture. I wonder if you're looking at mine. Ha, that's funny. You always tell me about how you look at my pictures.

God, I miss you. Everything about you. Your voice, your touch, your smile, your smell. Your laugh. How you look at me and it seems like you're looking right through me. Like you know exactly what I'm thinking that very moment. Every loving, fearful, naughty thought. I miss holding your hand. I miss being with you while you train. I miss how you would smile at me when I suddenly told you to kiss me. I miss how safe I feel around you. I remember you telling me even if I had a nightmare, you'd know and wake me up right away, that you'd protect me from all that I fear, that you'd die protecting me. I miss watching you sleep; you look so cute, so peaceful. I love watching you sleep, even if you do snore a bit.

I miss kissing you. Your lips pressed against mine as I wrap my arms around your neck. I miss your taste. I've never enjoyed the taste of someone else's tongue in my mouth, but I don't mind yours. I crave it. I long for it. I need it. I miss you kissing and sucking on my neck, I hope you bite it next time, like you did before. That sent chills up my spine. I miss your hands sliding down my body. I remember how you desperately tried to get my pants off so you could touch me. You couldn't get them off, so you stuck your hand down the back of my pants until I finally undid them myself. I miss how you suck my breasts and bite and lick the nipples. That feels so good, baby. I miss how you eat me. Oh. My. God. I love how you eat me. How your tongue flicks over my clit first fast then agonizingly slow. And then how you slip it inside of my body and let it explore. Do you remember that night you put butterscotch candy inside of me and let your tongue find it? By the time you found it, it was dripping with my cum. I came so many times that night. I love when you tell me that you love the taste of my cum.

I miss sucking on you. You remember that night I sucked on you when we went on a mission together? You were sucking my fingers in an attempt to keep quiet. Mmmm, I remember how you moaned and panted my name until you came. Your cum is bitter, but I like it. It has something extra in it too, something that tastes distinctly you. You're really thick, I can't wait to feel you inside of me again. Stretching me. I miss how you kiss me after I suck on you. A lot of guys won't do that, but you do. You said it's because you love me. I love you too.

You better be coming back soon. My fingers are no substitute for the real thing. I miss you baby. Come back to me safe. I look forward to seeing, hearing, feeling you again. I love you, Lee.

Your pink haired beauty,

Sakura

Lee smiled as he folded the letter Sakura had sent him and put it under his armored breastplate. She could be so naughty sometimes….most of the time. He really missed her. It was good that he was on his way back; she was right about her fingers. Besides, he had something important to ask her.

Lee pulled a black velvet box from his breastplate and opened it. Inside was a three-stone diamond ring and inscribed inside were the words 'I love you'. He wasn't sure what she'd say, but he had an inkling that it would be yes. Who could resist the most charming ninja in Konoha? Lee grinned as he gently put the box back in his breastplate. He pulled down his turtle ANBU mask and leapt into the trees. If he kept up this speed he'd be back in the beautiful green Konoha and his beautiful pink haired Sakura in a matter of hours. Again Lee smiled.

This started as a letter to someone, but I decided to make it a one-shot instead since I'm never gonna send the letter anyways. I think it's kinda weak. I don't like the ending either. In fact, I really don't like this one-shot all that much. Ah well, maybe I'll revise it one day. I know I can do much better, but I'm tired. I hope you guys like the light lime. Read and review please, I'd really like to know what you guys think. Bye, Bye!

Chibi


End file.
